Stumble In The Unseen Dark
by hahamiaomiao
Summary: AL slash. Legolas's oldest brother was disappeared in City Shoudle,so he left Aragorn alone to spy the palace.But he gradually found he was being trapped by the lust of the lord of Shoudle.updated 11
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Legolas sit beside the fountain in the gardon of Rivendell,looked peaceful and comfortable in this situation.Sun fell down and made the sky becoming coloured,all of beings would go to rest after the dusk,the day was going to finished,and there was full of peace in this silent world.  
  
Without a warning,someone suddenly embraced around his slender shoulder behind him.  
  
'Aragorn.'legolas whispered his lover's name excitedly,turned his face and gave a kiss on Aragorn's lips.Aragorn responded this kiss,placed a hand behind legolas's head to pull him close to him.  
  
'Umm,'Legolas groaned lightly,reluctantly broke off for breath.'I love you,Aragorn.'he lovingly stated.  
  
Aragorn fell down a kiss on his cheek gently,'I know,legolas,and I love you too.'  
  
Legolas sit on his lover's laps,rounded Aragorn's neck with his hands.He was hesitating to say something,'Aragorn,I'm sorry.'  
  
Aragorn smiled,'for what?'he gently asked.  
  
With a deep sigh,Legolas said,'I must leave you for a while,my father sent a letter to me yesterday.My oldest brother strayed and not went home for a month ago.The last meet with him is in Shoudle£¬the city of Lord Yulanmiu.Father sent envoies to Shoudle,but Lord Yulanmiu said he hadn't see my brother after he was ready to went back Mirkwood.He was so astonished to know that news about my brother's disappearance,and said he will help to find him.But my father did not trust him.'he sighed and continued,'Shoudle did not ally with Mirkwood before,father suspected that Lord Yulanmiu had captured my brother as a hostage.But it just as a suspicion.So I will spy Shoudle to find if he lain.'  
  
'But you don't need leave me,I can escort you?'Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas grinned,'It needn't,Aragorn.I can do it well alone,and you know I am so careful to pretect myself very well.'  
  
'Aye,I know you can.'Aragorn said sadly,'But,I don't want to leave you alone,Legolas.'  
  
'I don't want either,my love.'Legolas sighed,'but Lemendy is my brother,I love him,I must find him safety.I will be more careful,don't worry about me.'  
  
'I see,Legolas.'Aragorn sighed,'I don't want to bother you,but it would be very dangerous if it is a really thing that Lord Yulanmiu had captured your brother.You will be in trouble as well,Lord Yulanmiu will hurt you.I must escort you and be together with you all the way.'  
  
'Nay,nay,Aragorn.you can not.You will be my burden,do you understand?I must spy in the Palace,it will be more easy to do it only one person than two.well,I promise you I will be safe before you meet me again.Is that okay?'Legolas hugged Aragorn's head,whispered to his ear.  
  
Aragorn said nothing only hugged Legolas tightly,he sighed,'You must.if you don't, I will punish you for that.'He told him sternly before he made a passionated kiss with his lover.  
  
'You take my words,Aragorn'.Legolas said,then made their kiss much deeper. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Legolas stood in the city of Shoudle.Some guards standed in front of the gate.He don't want to tell them that he was the prince of Mirkwood,he must spy the palace under the condition that no one know his real identity.but he didn't know how can he do.The guards was so cautious.Of course,Legolas can slip into the palace easily,but he didn't know the palace very well,he almost didn't come here before.Lemondy's life is an important thing,he can not risk it.He must think out a very detailed plan.  
  
A sense of being watched interrupted his deep thought,Some human was watching him in a hiding way.  
  
'An elf,'someone told others.  
  
'Yes,I see,he is alone.it is good.'another one said.  
  
Legolas heard them clearly,these human obviously don't know elf have very good ears,they supposed Legolas can not hear their coversation.  
  
'He will be sold a very satisfying prise.'the trader in human beings smiled wickedly,'sell to the palace,nobles like pretty boy,let alone an elegant elf,I know that.'  
  
Palace?!Legolas's heart skipped a beat,he almost didn't hear the others words.It will be a good way to enter the palace with these human.But he will pretend to lost his freedom for being a slave or some else.Is this a real good idea?He thought.but he can not think it deeply as someone behind him was approaching him.  
  
Five human rushed to him suddenly without any warning,they hold the blond elf's arms,and put a gag in his mouth in following seconds.Legolas resisted them slightly,pretended that he can not control this.He abruptly fell down for a heavily beat and being unconscious.  
  
'Good,maybe it is a good idea'.Legolas thought before he really be unconscious.  
  
********************  
  
dark,cold,a small room.  
  
Legolas woke by slight headache,he was lying on the stone floor,it was dry but very bleak.He spent a few seconds to suit the dark surrounding.To his surprise,he found another one who was leaning the wall unconsciously in the corner.He looked be not very well.  
  
Legolas knelt beside him,'Are you all right?human.'he asked worryingly,gently shook the unconscious man.A painful moan escaped from the man's mouth.He slowly opened his eyes.'where am I?'He asked confusedly.The man have a pair of bright black eyes,two years younger than Aragorn looked like,he is very handsome and have another mystery attraction that legolas can not name.  
  
'Sorry,I don't know.'Legolas told him with a sigh.  
  
'Who are you?'The man asked warily.  
  
'I am Tasky,an elf,'Legolas said,he can not use his true name,just told the man his nickname that used in his childhood.'someone attacked me and brought me to here in my unconsciousness.'  
  
'I am Lar.'  
  
'Are you all right,Lar?'legolas asked,'you looked not very well.'He touched Lar's forehead with the back of his hand,'You are ill.'He warned.  
  
'Just cold and some hot.It is nothing.'Lar smiled to Legolas,'thank you for your concern,Tasky.Don't worry about me.'He looked weary,but pretended to ignore it.  
  
Legolas decided to keep an eye on the stubborn man,'How did you come here,lar.'He asked.  
  
By a sigh,Lar said,'I don't know.The last time I could remember is in a pub.I just traveled and passed in this city.I don't know here well.'He leaned his head against wall,'We maybe be in trouble,Tasky.'  
  
Legolas suddenly put a hand on Lar mouth,whispered,'sh,someone were approaching.'  
  
Lar doubtfully watched Legolas,for he didn't hear any sound in the air, 'Tasky,don't be in jest.no one here only us.'He was interrupted by hearing some cracked footstep that was close to their room,he murmured to legolas with a grimace,'how good your hearing is!'  
  
the heavy door was opened,four strong men entered the bleak room quickly.They rudely tied Legolas and Lar's hands,Legolas did almost not resist them,his hands was tied in front of him and pushed to go out the room.Lar was tied as well.  
  
To their surprise,they found they were in the palace.The room where they stayed was just a useless storeroom.They were tugged in a magnificent room.Nobles were chatting excitedly before they notice the two 'boys'.Legolas can feel many eyes were watching him now,he didn't like this situation.He is a prince of Mirkwood,as a royal,the feeling of being a slave or not let him uncomfortable.  
  
'How pretty they are!'Someone exclaimed.  
  
A peeress glanced at Lar,said,'I like that man who have black hair and eyes,oh,he is strong,look at his muscly skin,He is the kind I seeked.'The trader in human being fawningly said,'Yes,my Lady,he is.If you like,you can take him back.'  
  
A gentleman suddenly shouted,'Oh,God.the blond one is not human,he is an elf,look at his ears.They are pointed.'The crowd was distraught by the elf,they barely see elf before.Legolas bit his lip and lowed his head,he felt that he was a silly elf.Other ideas have been must be better than this one,he thought.Why was he in thus condition and insulted by these stupid human.He shook his head,decided not to think more,the thing he did was the thing he must do.He have to find Lemondy safety.He frowned to see this situation that nobles quoted the high price to take him being themselves.This was not in his plan but can help him to saty in the palace.So he waited not protested.  
  
But Lar the human beside him didn't deserve the thing like this,he just was a traveler,he can do everything he liked not be a slave.Legolas turn to see Lar who was coughing hardly.Human always be weaker than elf,Legolas wanted to be close to Lar to care what's wrong to him,but he instantly was hold by two strong man,they steady him not let him to move anymore.  
  
'He's mine.'Someone proclaimed,as the room suddenly be silent.Legolas raised his head and turn to that man.The man looked like forty years old,have a pair of brown eyes and same color hairs.He narrowed his eyes when he was close to Legolas.'You are mine.'He whispered to legolas's ears,touched the elf's cheek with the back of the hand.'you are beautiful,elf.'He smiled when Legolas winced by his touch,he then turn to the crowd and said,'the two boys all be mine.do I make myself clear?'  
  
'Yes,Lord Yulanmiu.'everybody said. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was a chance,Legolas thought.he had not supposed that he can approach Lord Yulanmiu so easily.It should be a difficult thing when he was a prisoner in that dark storeroom with Lar.He had worried wether he did a correct thing.But now,he knowed he was right.  
  
'Wait,I will find you,brother'.Legolas thought inward.  
  
He and Lar followed Yulanmiu who gestured them,they all came into a large bedroom where Lord Yulanmiu have rested.Yulanmiu sit dowm on the bed,he glanced at Lar and asked,'What's your name?'  
  
'Lar.'Lar looked at him chillily,he didn't like the lord in front of him,he lost his freedom just for these nobles in such unfair way.So he hated him in spite of Yulanmiu was a lord or not.  
  
'Ok,lar.You will be my servent from now on,do you understand.'He did not asked,just commanded.  
  
Lar stared him,then said,'I don't understand your words.'He stated evenly,'I was took in here unwillingly,and you are not my lord.'  
  
Yulanmiu had an unreadable expression on his face,he narrowed his eyes when he was close to lar,he rolled a handful of black hair of Lar's,then said,'You will get my point in the later,boy.'He beckoned two guards,they instantly hold Lar's arms.'Get him out and had a lesson for him.'He commanded.  
  
'Yes,my lord.'The two guards said before they tugged Lar out.  
  
Legolas ran to them,'Wait.'he shouted,wanting to prevent them to hurt lar.But he instantly was restrained by some strong men.'Leave me be.'legolas shouted furiously.  
  
'Do what he said,and get out the room.'Yulanmiu suddenly said .The guards obeyed,they released legolas,then get out and closed the door.  
  
Legolas was a few confused.He looked at Yulanmiu warily.  
  
'Come on,don't stand there,sitting down beside me,little elf.'Yulanmiu smiled to Legolas and said.  
  
Legolas frowned,'I'm not a little elf,I am much older than you can thought.'He informed Yulanmiu chillily and sit down on the bed beside him.He didn't fear him,legolas waited what thing he will do.  
  
'Oh,yes.'Yulanmiu smiled then put an arm on Legolas's shoulder,Legolas raised an eyebrow but not flinched.  
  
'What's your name,elf?'Yulanmiu asked.  
  
Legolas felt very upset when Yulanmiu stroked his cheek with the fingers of the arm around his neck.'Tasky.'He said comfortlessly.  
  
'It is nice,Tasky.Now you are mine,you must obey me.You know I will do what if you don't.Just like Lar.Do you understand?'yulanmiu said.  
  
Legolas bit his lower lip,aye,he must obey Yulanmiu,not for he was the lord of the city but for finding Lemondy the oldest brother.He had to stay in the palace,then he can find him.Of course,the more he approach yulanmiu,the more possible he can find his brother.He knew.  
  
'Aye,I will obey you,Lord Yulanmiu.'Legolas neutrally said.  
  
'Very good.'Yulanmiu was satisfying for his answer,he abruptly pulled Legolas close to him and covered Legolas's lips with his.  
  
'Nay!'Legolas shouted,he struggled Yulanmiu hardly to this suddenly action.But Yulanmiu didn't give him a chance to free,he pinned Legolas's arms tightly against bed,and made his kiss deeper.  
  
'Aragorn.'Legolas broke the kiss with a woefully scream,he bit Yulanmiu's lip hardly and kicked him with all his strength.A grief moan erupted from yulanmiu's mouth.He touched his own split lips with his finger,and attacked the blond elf again,'How could you do,I'm lord here,you must obey me.'  
  
Legolas flinched,he did not plan this and he can not endure such a filthy thing to him.He warned Yulanmiu not to approach him with another hard kick.'I will obey you,but not this.What do you want to do?'he asked and left the bed warily.  
  
'I want you,little elf,come on or you will regret.'Yulanmiu theatened legolas.  
  
'Never.'Legolas shouted when Yulanmiu approached him again.Yulanmiu forgot Legoalas was a strong elf,too.Legolas waited warily then threw him on the floor hardly when Yulanmiu rushed to him.  
  
'Guards.'Yulanmiu furiously commanded.He was too angry for the elf's action,for he not only did't obey him,but hit him so hard. 'tie him and slash him hard.'He ordered before the guards hold legolas out the door.  
  
'You bastard.'legolas said chillily,then refused to look him anymore.  
  
Yulanmiu licked his lips after they all left the room.  
  
'You will pay for that,elf.'He vowed silently. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Legolas was tugged into a bleak dungeon.Sun as like didn't throw it ever,so moist and dark.  
  
Legolas struggled furiously,he almost got free with their grips.But some men added to assist pressing Legolas down.Two men held his arms and tied them with the chains in each side.His ankles were tied as well.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes,he never fear the pain he will suffer.Pain will be nothing to him,but he wondered what will he do?He felt he was in a terrible condition.He can not find Lemondy easily if he was a prisoner on here.  
  
Someone entered the dungeon distracted Legolas to muse deeper.Yulanmiu looked at him and sneered,he gestrued the guards to begin,'slash him hard,I plan to hear his scream.'he demanded.  
  
'Yes,my lord.'the guard obeyed and began.  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes,he can feel the whip slashed on his body hastily,then he closed his eyes.He experienced more these situation,he knew the best way can helped him is to distract his thought.He missed Aragorn terribly,'what was he doing now?Was he missing me as well.Of course,he did'.Legolas knew him well.Aragorn love him very much,he can do everything for him if Legolas wished,And he cared Legolas more.He would not allow anyone to hurt him.'what will he do if he found I'm here and be a prisoner.'Legolas thought and grinned for it.  
  
'Stop,you idiot.'Yulanmiu shouted.He pushed the man who was slashing Legolas away,seizing the whip on his own hand.He strided to Legolas and raised Legolas's head with the whip,'What did you feel so glad,elf?'he asked sarcastically,'Oh,I know that you want more than it.'  
  
Legolas glanced at him and do not speak.  
  
'Speak,elf.Is this your manner to a lord?'He slashed hard on Legolas's cheek,the bleed driped down through the cut instantly.Yulanmiu smiled and pulled Legolas's head to close him,'I forgot not to hurt your pretty face,'he licked the cut on Legolas's cheek,'but it taste well.'he sneered.  
  
Legolas Looked at him in an unreadable expression.It made Yulanmiu full angry.There is no fear only pity in Legolas's eyes.  
  
'Don't stop until he cry out.'Yulanmiu had casted the wipe before he went out the door furiously.  
  
The slash and beat like rain dripped down on Legolas's body.He clutched his teeth for avoiding the cry escaped from his lips.It hurt more,he can felt,and he can not think about anyting only endured the suffering.He felt his strength was fading away from his body,his vision began to blur.  
  
He went to unconsciousness.  
  
'Aragorn.'Legolas moaned.  
  
'You are silly,my love.'Aragorn stroked Legolas's blond hair,giving a kiss on his forehead tenderly.  
  
'I'm sorry.'Legolas murmured in elvish with his eyes closed.  
  
'shh,rest,Legolas.I'm be here with you.'Aragorn whispered,'they will not hurt you any more.'  
  
'Aragorn,I love you.'  
  
'I know,rest now,Legolas.'  
  
Legolas felt comfortably,someone's arms was rounding his,making him warmly.'Aragorn.'Legolas murmured and opened his eyes to see his lover.  
  
He was stiff when he found he was lying on Lar's laps,and Lar's arms were rounding his.  
  
'It's me,Tasky.'Lar comforted him.  
  
'Oh,I see,Lar.'Legolas flushed and left Lar's laps to sit up against the wall embarrassedly.  
  
'Are you all right?You are hurt,Tasky.'Lar worried.  
  
'I'm fine,'Legolas smiled to Lar,'You know I am an elf,My healing ability is much better than you human.'Legolas seemed to be reminded something then asked,'And how about you,Lar?Did they hurt you.'He Looked at Lar concernedly.  
  
Lar chuckled at Legolas's question.'you are so kind.Tasky.You are more injured than me.'He stoped when he saw the upset in Legolas's eyes.'Ok,they did nothing only beat me,but I'm fine now.'  
  
Legolas feigned to upset,but instantly grinned,'I see,you are so energetic.'  
  
'Right.'Lar said.  
  
Legolas made his head leaned the wall,he was in a stone chamber.There is no furniture,the moonlight threw into it with the only small window.  
  
'Tasky.'Lar gestured Legolas to approach him.Legolas did as he meant.Lar tenderly grip Legolas's arm before he let Legolas lied on his laps again.'What are you doing?'Legolas struggled slightly.  
  
'Don't move.I think you have to rest now.'Lar explained and pressed Legolas tightly.  
  
Legolas can feel that Lar meant no harm to him.he knew,he stoped struggling and lean on Lar's laps with a sigh,'Ok,Lar.But don't treat me like a child,can you?'  
  
'Of course.'Lar smiled.He looked at Legolas who opened his eyes,he was so ethereal and seemed like be much fragile.He felt a very strange emotion to this elf,he desired to protect him,hug him and,and kiss him.Lar shocked his head instantly for his strange feeling.He can not!If the feeling is true that it mean he was falling in love to this elf.How ridiculous it was!But,why he was so jealous when Tasky murmured another one's name in his unconsciousness.  
  
Legolas was a slight awkward,he found Lar was stroking his hair tenderly.It didn't make him uncomfortably,but Legolas did not like be stroked by others but Aragorn.Lar seemed only to concern him,he can not refuse it.If he did Lar will be hurted.Legolas thought silently.  
  
'Tasky,'Lar said hesitantly.  
  
'What?'Legolas turned his face to Lar.  
  
'Who is Aragorn?'Lar asked.'You whispered the name repeatedly in your unconsciousness.'he explained when he found legolas froze to his qustion.'you can ignore it if you don't want to answer,I mean no offence.Tasky.'  
  
Legolas smiled,'I know,Lar.Aragorn is my lover.'  
  
Lar choked,his heart liked to be tore in million parts in the moment that Legolas answered.'It's seems like a male name,is he a male elf?'Lar pressed him to be calm and asked.  
  
'a male human.'Legolas told him.  
  
Lar grited his teeth in a secret way,he hated the man named Aragorn.Why he could get the pretty elf's heart so easily.The elf should deserve a better one like him,he thought.  
  
  
  
'I suppose he don't know you are in trouble here.'Lar reminded Legolas deliberately.'And he can not help you.'  
  
'I don't need his help.'Legolas watched ceiling and said quietly.  
  
'But you was hurt and maybe be worse in the later.'  
  
'Don't worry,Lar.It will be better.Trust me.'Legolas smiled to Lar who growned.'I can run out the palace without help.Human would not prevent me if I refused to be hold.'  
  
'But,...'Lar was cut off by legolas's words.  
  
'I can not run now for I have an important thing to do in the palace.'Legolas sighed.'this is the reason that I stayed in here now.'  
  
'Tasky,don't leave me alone in the palace when you plan to run.'Lar pleaded.  
  
'Don't worry,'Legolas said,'I promise you I will not run out the palace without you.I keep my words,Lar.'He assured him and slowly fell to sleep with his eyes opened.  
  
Lar readed Legolas,he knew he was asleep now.Elf always sleep with his eyes opened.He caressed the elf's cheek lovingly,how pretty he looked even in his slumber.  
  
'I found I fall in love with you,'Lar thought silently.'Prince Legolas...' 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Elladan found Aragorn in his bedroom finally.He asked him hastily when he saw Aragorn was preparing for his pack,'I was told that you plan to go to Shoudle.'  
  
'Yes.'Aragorn said quietly,packing up his things not stopping.  
  
'Why,do you not trust Legolas?He is a good fighter and can do it well alone.'Elland can't understand why did his foster brother not trust his own lover's best skill.'You will not help him,maybe disturb him.'  
  
'Elladan.'Aragorn stoped packing up,he raised his eyes and said earnestly,'I worried him very much.I know he told you to prevent me to follow him,but I can not stay here day and day doing nothing for him.I can not stay here as he maybe was in truble there.I can not stay here only to miss and worry about him so much.I can not.It made me mad.You don't understand.'  
  
Elladan sighed as he saw that deep sorrow in Aragorn's brown eyes,he embraced him tightly,'I am sorry,Aragorn.I don't know you worried about him so terribly.What will you plan to do?'  
  
'I am the King of Gondor.I will visit Shoudle and meet Lord Yulanmiu.I will find Lemondy in a obvious situation,and Legolas find him in a hidden way.I think we can help each other.'  
  
'It's all right.'Elladan said.'Do you need anyone to help you?'  
  
'No,Thanks.It's enough I do it alone.'  
  
********************  
  
Legolas woke with his eyes opened coming to consciousness.The shine threw into the stone room by the small window making it much warmer.  
  
He frowned when he did not see Lar.'Where was he?Why did I not aware of Lar's leaving when he was took by somebody?'Legolas mused,'I should be woke by some noise or other things,I am an elf,even in my slumber,I would be woken by any noise easily.Did Lar not struggle by those human?He should woke me for I can help him.God,How will they torture him?'Legolas worried about Lar very much,he cared this human for he was the one who have a same fate with him to be brought to here.  
  
The window was so high over him on the dungeon walls,Legolas can not see outside through it.He sighed for finding he must consider something over again,the situation he was in was a terrible thing that had oversteped his formerly plan.He only plan to pretend to be caught in this palace as a slave.He was succeed in this thing,he was bought by Lord Yulanmiu.Legolas had thought that he can approach Yulanmiu by serving him as a servant,he maybe can overhear some informations Yulanmiu let on,and he trusted his elvish skill that he can spy the palace in the evening after he finished his work.He had believed he can find his brother finally.  
  
But now,everything was not under control.Yulanmiu bought him not for letting Legolas serve him as a common servant,he Like Legolas be his whore.  
  
'Damn it.'Legolas hissed angerly.'I will never do this thing for him.But what can I do?He would not let me go outside if I did not obey him,and I would had no chance to find Lemondy.If I escaped I would be hunted,I can not find Lemondy easily in that condition,Let alone bring Lar together to escape outside the palace.'Legolas mused and sighed deeply.   
  
'I can not escape now,I would destroy everything.'Legolas decided though he believed he can escaped easily.'I only can do the thing is wait,waiting the destiny God give me.'he thought.  
  
Legolas abruptly narrowed his eyes when some footsteps echoed on the dungeon's corridor.  
  
*********************  
  
Yulanmiu smiled wickedly to watch the handsome man who was tied on a chair in his bedroom.  
  
'It will be much fun.'Yulanmiu thought,but he was interrupted by the guard's sound who was outside the door,'My lord,the elf was brought here.'  
  
'Good,bring him in.'Yulanmiu ordered.  
  
Legolas was pushed to enter the room,he exclaimed when he saw that Lar was tied on a chair in the middle of the room.  
  
'What do you want to do to him?'Legolas angrily asked.  
  
Yulanmiu chuckled and stroked Lar's hair,said,'Everything I wished.Of course.'  
  
He sneered when he saw that Legolas suddenly stride to him wanting to hit him but was prevented by his guards immediately.  
  
'You are very inhuman,elf.'Yulanmiu said.'Do you really care the man?'  
  
'Damn you,Yulanmiu.'Legolas hissed.  
  
'Answer my question,elf.Do you really care the man?'he repeated.  
  
Legolas glanced at Lar,said,'Aye.'  
  
'For what?'Yulanmiu was curious.  
  
'For friendship that you will not know.'Legolas told him.  
  
'Ok,listening elf,I will give you a chance to prove your friendship.'Yulanmiu continued,'I want you to sleep with me today,do you will?'  
  
Legolas was furious,he would spit the human in front of him if the guards did not steady him tightly.  
  
'I will not force you,because I do not like you to struggle with me.'he smiled,it made Legolas uncomfortably.'so,if you do not will,I would sleep with Lar instead of you.'  
  
Legolas stiffened,he saw Lar gasped for those words.  
  
'Answer my question now,do you like to sleep with me?'Yulanmiu asked.  
  
Legolas clutched his teeth,keeping silent.  
  
'Well,I see it,take him to the dungeon.'Yulanmiu ordered.  
  
'Wait.'Legolas yelled out when the guards prepaired to take him go outside the room.  
  
'Let Lar go,Yulanmiu.'Legolas inhaled deeply.  
  
'Show me your manners,elf.'Yulanmiu demanded.  
  
Legolas bit his lower lip hard and said,'Let him go,please.'  
  
'Nay,Tasky,you needn't sacrificed yourself for me.'Lar shouted,'stop.'  
  
Yulanmiu raised his eyebrow,he gestured the guard to make Lar be silent,'Loose him and take him to the dungeon.'He commanded.The guards obeyed to take Lar go outside the door ignoring his hard struggle.  
  
Yulanmiu smiled to Legolas,'Now,obey me in all ways,don't try to struggle with me.I will take Lar to here again if you don't satisfy me.'He can feel that Legolas shivered slightly.'Tied him on the bed.'He gestured.  
  
  
  
Legolas was lifted up to the bed without any struggle.His wrists were tied over his head with the bed.Yulanmiu came to sit beside him,'Right,just do like this.I like you to obey me.'He grined and caressed Legolas's cheek tenderly.'I would be much softer,'he covered Legolas's eyes with a strip of cloth,'I know you don't want to see what I will do.'Yulanmiu taunted him.  
  
'Wait me just a moment,lovely one.I am going to bathe.'Yulanmiu slip a kiss on Legolas's lips before he go outside the bedroom. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The curtains were swayed by the blowing of wind,Legolas can feel it clearly.  
  
He lied on the bed with his wrists tied,even not struggle to escape.  
  
'listening elf,I will give you a chance to prove your friendship.'the words Yulanmiu said echoed round his mind repeatedly.A choice he was given,but in Legolas's heart there is no choice.he can not let Lar to do such filthy thing unwilling,he was a mortal,a child in Legolas's eyes.  
  
He shivered.  
  
He shivered hard.He hated to show his weakness in front of Yulanmiu.But he can do nothing,he was so confused for his doing.He found he can not do anything for others,everything was not under control.He can not have a chance to find his brother,and he can not help Lar,he only would involve Lar to be in trouble with him.  
  
The door suddenly opened,someone entered and closed the door quietly.Legolas cannot see him as his eyes were covered with a strip of cloth,but he know it was Yulanmiu.  
  
If there is a wish that Legolas wished he can be asleep immediately.But unfortunately,he was not alseep,and his mind was much clearer than ever.His heart stopped a beat when Yulanmiu's hands stroked his cheek tenderly.More careful,as if he would distroy him.Legolas confused,he can feel the coarse hand was gently caressing his cheek,he don't feel any resentment or tease in it,it was so kind and soft,making Legolas forget to fear it.The heat breath blowed his face before his lips had been crushed by Yulanmiu's.The lord was a best kisser,he licked legolas's lips,Pushing his teeth slightly,trying his tongue to enter in Legolas's sweet mouth.Legolas clutched his teeth,but he can not prevent the tongue's entering,his mouths was immediately filled with the lord's skillful tongue.It sweepingly chased Legolas's tongue and entangled it to not want to part.Legolas shoved his head slightly,he hated he cannot prevent the kiss be deeper than he can thought£¬and he hated that his body did not want to stop for Yulanmiu's best skill,it made his body comfortably.His head instantly was steadied by the human's strong arms,he sucked Legolas's tongue into his own mouth.Legolas even can not prevent it,the human greedily sucked his tongue as like it was the most favorite food in this world.  
  
'Nay,'Legolas moaned helplessly,'Stop.'he begged.But Yulanmiu seemed not to want to stop.He deepered his kiss,his hands began to unbutton legolas's tunic.Legolas felt a bit cold when the man's hands sliped in his cloths,and his shirt was removed quickly.The wet tongue roamed over this faultless body,it stoped on Legolas's chest,licking the nipples with full of lust.Legolas bit his lower lip with all his strength to prevent the moan escaped from his mouth.But the tongue seemed like not to want to stop his teasing,he played the elf's more frail parts making the elvish body quivered hard.  
  
'No more,please.'Legolas repeated,but he was instantly muffled by Yulanmiu's lips.He struggled,but the strength was too weak as his hands were tied over his head tightly with the bed.The lord's hand rubbed the inside of legolas's thighs,beginning to torture him.legolas cursed himself for finding his body responded the lord's doing,his body desired to be touch.He want more,but the human who touch him only can be Aragorn.  
  
His leggings was quickly removed finally,the cloth that covered his eyes was soaked by his tears.Legolas closed his eyes only hoping the torture can be finished quickly.  
  
*********************  
  
Legolas was awoke by the glare shine spilling on the bed in the next morning.He hissed for his abused painful body and groaned slightly.  
  
'You wake.'the disgust sound suddenly floated in the air.The cloth that covered Legolas's eyes was removed by Yulanmiu.'Do you enjoyed my touch?elf.'Yulanmiu caressed Legolas's hair and asked.  
  
'Let go of me.'Legolas hissed angrily.  
  
'Hmm,be patient,elf.'Yulanmiu sneered.He lifted a corner of the sheet that covered legolas's body,then threw it to the floor.'You are beautiful,very beautiful.'he stated and narrowed his eyes,greedily watching the elf's naked body.  
  
Legolas inhaled hard,then closed his eyes being silent.He was prepared for the worse thing he can not expect.  
  
But Yulanmiu did not do another thing.he untied Legolas's wrists,'Put on your clothes,elf.'he said.  
  
Legolas glared at him before he picked up his own cloth and dressed them quickly.  
  
'You are really a whore.'Yulanmiu taunted him when Legolas dressed.Legolas did not think anything lifting his right hand to slash the human's face hard,but his hand instantly be held by Yulanmiu's.'Don't do that again,elf.'Yulanmiu hissed,'You know that if you can't satisfy me,Lar will never see the shine of tomorrow.'he threatened.  
  
Legolas bit his lower lip,he seemed like to want to say something,but being silent finally.  
  
'Good.'Yulanmiu smiled,then pressed the bell to command the guards to come in the room.  
  
'You two take him to the dungeon.'he gestured,then turned to the elf,'Don't plan to run,you know what will I do.'he reminded before the elf was took to go out.  
  
Legolas looked at him with an unreadable expression and said nothing,being pushed to go out the room. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Lar stretched his arms to round Legolas's shoulder with a tightly hug,as Legolas was pushed into the small stone room.Legolas can fell the human's heat breath exhaled to his pointed ears,he closed eyes patting Lar's back tenderly,'I'm fine,Lar.'he comforted the man before him.  
  
Lar did not answer him,he just tightened the embrace,his hand stroked the elf's blond hair.  
  
'I'm sorry.'he whispered finally,'I hurt you.'  
  
Legolas pushed him gently,made Lar'eyes to focus on his,'Nay,it was not your fault,Lar.You don't ever hurt me.'  
  
'But,'Lar was cut off by Legolas's slender finger.  
  
'Don't mention it,Lar.Just forget it.'Legolas told him tenderly.  
  
'Nay,Tasky.I cannot forget it.'Lar stated and shaked his head,'I can't,for I find the grief in your eyes.You are so sorrow.'  
  
Legolas sighed,aye,he was so wearily to hide his sadness for now,he was tired,confused,even sorrowful.He dropped his legs down to sit on the floor against the cool stone wall,buried his head in his arms,'Aye,I am sadly,Lar.You get it,but don't mention it again.'he begged.  
  
Lar crouched beside Legolas,'relax,Tasky.Tell me your feeling,I am going to help you to relax.'he said and put one of his arms on Legolas's arm.  
  
Legolas did not say anything,he still buried his head and refused to see anything in front of him.  
  
Lar bit his lower lip as he planed to raise Legolas's head up,he instantly felt that the elf resisted his behavior.  
  
'Tasky?'he asked carefully.  
  
No reply.  
  
'Oh,God,you are crying.'Lar screamed.  
  
Legolas sobbed,he was too confused to think anything,what the hell will he do?He asked himself inside.But he was so tired to think about it.  
  
Lar pulled Legolas to close him gently,letting the lithy elf lie on his laps,'I will never hurt you,tell me your feeling,Tasky.'his whispered.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes for this position,'I am confused.'he said.  
  
'For what?'Lar asked.  
  
'Anything.'he sighed,'Nothing was under control,Lar.I am losting myself.'he continued,'Why Yulanmiu do this to me?I did nothing to let him hate me so much.'he asked angrily and sadly.  
  
Lar tapped Legolas's head tenderly,'Maybe he don't hate you,he love you,so he want you.'  
  
'Nay,'Legolas hissed shoving Lar's hand off,'This is not "Love",he hate me,I can feel it clearly,he hate me being an elf,he wanted me to die from his torment.'  
  
Lar thinned his eyes as Legolas stated,'You hate him,too,don't you.'  
  
Legolas looked at Lar being silent a bit,'I don't hate him,'he said,'he just disgust me.I will never let him play with me.never.'He decided.  
  
'What will you plan to do,Tasky?'Lar asked.  
  
'Run out,'Legolas smiled to him weakly,'of course,with you,Lar.'  
  
Lar was startled by Legolas's decision,'But,Tasky,you told me you have to find your brother first in the palace.do you forget it?'he reminded the elf.  
  
Legolas suddenly froze,he covered eyes by his right hands as if he did not want to see anything,'No,I never forget it.I reminded meself everyday.'he exhaled deeply then said,'And now I know what should I do.'  
  
'Then what is your plan?'Lar asked.  
  
Legolas looked at him weakly,'Wait,Lar.I will tell you later.But now,let's go sleep for energy.'  
  
Legolas was asleep with his eyes opened.Lar looked at him,he know it.He stood up quietly to approached the door.  
  
'Where do you go?'Legolas suddenly spoke as Lar inserted a key in the lock of the dungeon's door.  
  
Lar looked back over his shoulder at him abruptly,'What?'He used his body to ward Legolas to see the key and drew it secretly.  
  
'You plan to go,don't you?'Legolas looked at Lar chillily and said.  
  
  
  
Lar laughed weakly,'What are you saying,I cannot get your point Tasky.'  
  
'Don't lie,Lar.'Legolas closed his eyes and opened them again,'Tell me,who are you?'  
  
'Tasky...'  
  
Lar opened his mouth as Legolas walking to his side,'You have the key,'Legolas fumbled in Lar's pocket then took out a key,'Don't tell me it is you stole.'  
  
'Tasky,I...'  
  
Legolas didn't listened to him,he just inserted the key in the lock,he opened the door.  
  
'Walk out,Lar.Let me see if they will attack you.'Legolas said and pushed Lar to go out the door.The guards instantly rounded the door,they put up the bows and aimed.  
  
They all aimed Legolas. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Legolas ignored the guards who aimed him,he just looked at Lar neutrally,'I have never told you that I had came here for finding my brother,I only said that I had had an important thing to do.'he stated,'do you remember?'  
  
'Tasky...'Lar was cut off by waving of Legolas's hand.  
  
'You know Who am I,don't you?'Legolas easily said.  
  
Lar exhaled deeply,he dropped his head,'Aye,you are right.Legolas,prince of Mirkwood.'He confessed it reluctantly.  
  
'I am Lord Yulanmiu.'He finally said.  
  
Legolas stood on the floor,holding still and doing nothing.He silently looked at Yulanmiu who looked so innocently being heartbroken in his eyes.Legolas had nothing to say,he really had nothing to say to this he trusted human and ever wanted to help him escaped torment in someway.But now,look,he deserved what?  
  
'Why do you do this to me?'Legolas asked,he was too confused.  
  
Yulanmiu bit his lower lip,'Can we change a place to talk each other?'He asked,'I don't want to say anything here.'he didn't wish his guards to hear his private business.  
  
'Do you still wish I would trust you?'Legolas teased him.  
  
Yulanmiu sighed,'Follow me,Legolas.I know you want to see your brother,just follow me.'he turned to his feet and went away.  
  
Legolas bit his lip hard.Once again,Yulanmiu play a new game with him once again.He hated this situation very much.Why he still can not be out of it even he found Yulanmiu's genuine identity.  
  
Why?Legolas collapsed inwardly,he shut his eyes then steped to follow the human who he cannot name what was the feeling to him.  
  
Yulanmiu led Legolas to enter into an chamber,he ordered the guards to close the door when Legolas entered.  
  
'Come on,Legolas.Sit beside me,I think we have to talk about something that troubled us.'  
  
Legolas eyed Yulanmiu with the corner of his eyes,he walked to a seat that far away Yulanmiu and sit down on it.  
  
'Ok,'Yulanmiu can find the elf's feeling of disgust to him,he casually take a seat to sit,'I,I am sorry.'He started.'I knew who are you as you were brought in my palace by some traders.I must admit that I was very surprise to see you in that way,but I instantly know why you were taken here.'He stared the floor and continued,'I know you want to get chance to find your brother,so planned to be taken by those men.'  
  
Legolas said nothing,he only thinned his eyes and looked at Yulanmiu in an unreadable expression.  
  
'I thought it would be very interesting if I can approach you in that way,so I asked my brother Munatoe to represent me.'He sighed,'It is all,Legolas.'  
  
Legolas still said nothing.  
  
Yulanmiu was upset to his silence,he raised to his feet walking to the seat Legolas sit.  
  
'Legolas...'he said,he crouched before the elf and hold his arms by each of his hands,'Trust me,Legoals,I have never planned to hurt you,I love you...'  
  
He was cut off by Legolas's sneer,'Take care of your words,Lord Yulanmiu.'Legalas reminded him,'What are you talking about?Love?How dare you use the word after you did those things to me.'  
  
'I...'  
  
'I am confused,'Legolas didn't hear Yulanmiu,he dropped his head back on the the seat,'if your words is true,if you really *love me*',he sneered and focus his eyes on Yulanmiu's,'that why you let your brother do such filthy thing to me?Why?!'he growled.  
  
Legolas felt the arms hold him much more tightly,yulanmiu dropped his head,'Did it hurt you so much?'  
  
Legolas looked at him with full of sorrow.He cannot answer it.  
  
'I am sorry,Legolas,I really don't wish to hurt you.I fell in love with you as I met you at first.And I was so jealous when you murmured your lover's name in your dream.I was very upset.I hope no one can touch you but me.'He raise his head to meet Legolas,'Do you understand?'  
  
Legolas forgot his breath as Yulanmiu spoke those words,'The man touched you was not Munatoe,it was me.'  
  
It was me.  
  
Legolas's world ceased as the three words were exposed in the air.He almost can not believe what was he told.Everything that confused him terribly from first was a trap!everything!A feeling of sickness attacked him to collapse,so bitter and so salt.  
  
'Legolas...'Yulanmiu confusedly stretched the back of his hand to legolas's cheek as He suddenly saw Legolas's tears flowered his fair face.'No,don't cry,love.It will be fi...'  
  
His hand instantly was smacked away by Legolas's,'Stay away with me!You liar.'Legolas icily told him.  
  
'I am really sorry,Legolas.Please forgive me,I love you.'Yulanmiu insisted.  
  
'You disgusted me,Lord Yulanmiu.'Legolas deliberately added the word of *lord*,'You Know what is love?You just don't know.'he taunted him.  
  
'Maybe you are right.'Yulanmiu sadly said,'but can you give me a chance?I will try my best to let you happy from now on.'  
  
'Never.'Legolas said evenly,His word like a sharp knife thrusted into Yulanmiu's heart.'because I can not trust you any more.'Legolas raised to his feet.  
  
Yulanmiu held one of his arms tightly,'Where do you go?'  
  
'I will find my brother,'Legolas eyed him with the corner of his eyes,'you can order your guards prevent me if you wished,but I will never play the game with you.'  
  
'Nay,'Yulanmiu desperately exclaimed,'don't do this to me,I am not your foe.I can release Lemondy,Legolas.I can do every thing for you.'  
  
Legolas kept silence as Yulanmiu held his arm tightly,'Is this your another game?'he finally said.  
  
'Nay!'Yulanmiu pushed Legolas against floor abruptly,pinning him with all his strength.'Why do you not trust me?'his words shattered,then he crushed Legolas's lips with his despairingly.  
  
Legolas wanted to pushed the heavy human away,but Yulanmiu was nearly mad by his words,he straddled the elf beneath him.'I will never let you go,you are mine,Legolas.'he tore the elf's tunic with a savage way and tied his wrists with the cloths immediately.  
  
'Let go of me!'Legolas struggled him furiously,'for I will hate you!'  
  
'Then,hate me.'Yulanmiu murmured before his lips covered Legolas's once again. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9   
  
Yulanmiu raised to his feet wearily,his hands shivered as he saw the elf's bruise body beneath him.He gasped opening his eyes widely,he cannot believe that he do this to Legolas,to his beloved elf who was the most important thing on the earth to him.But he hurted him again with his own two hands.   
  
'Oh God,what did I do?'Yulanmiu exclaimed as he stretched his hands to the elf's raw cheek,'Can you hear me,Legolas?please answer me,please.'he called the unconsciousness elf's name gently.He cradled him to his arms,getting him to the next door where is his bedroom.He lie him on his broad bed tenderly,and covered a sheet on his body but not untied his wrists.   
  
He touched Legolas's blond hair tenderly,whimpered.Legolas opened his eyes slightly,he seemed very weak.   
  
'Can you hear me,Legolas?'Yulamniu asked worryingly.   
  
Legolas looked at him but not spoke.   
  
'I'm so sorry,'Yulanmiu kissed his forehead gently,'I hurt you,Legolas.I don't know why did I do this brutal thing to you.But I promise you I will never be such rude again.'Yulanmiu assured him,hoping that Legolas can forgive him and say something,he must talk to Legolas for he must know what was the thought that Legolas was thinking about.But he was despairingly to heard what Legolas said.   
  
'Amin delotha lle.'Legolas said dryly.   
  
Yulanmiu widened his eyes as he heard the words.'What?What do you talk about?'He can not get the point.   
  
'Amin delotha lle,Amin feuya ten' lle.'Legolas said it in elvish.   
  
'Don't...'Yulanmiu clutched Legolas's arms tightly,'Don't speak to me in elvish,I don't know what are you talking about.Say it in English.'he commanded insanely.'You cannot torture me by this way,I don't deserve this.I really love you and I will really do everything to you.Don't do this to me.'Yulanmiu whimpered,his heart shattered.Why do it change to thus condition?Why the elf who would to sacrifice himself for protect him before changed to be another one who hated him so much now?He didn't understand.he asked himself inward.But he cannot find the answer.   
  
'Mankoi lle uma tanya?'Legolas still spoke elvish.'Amin delotha lle.'   
  
'Nay...'Yulanmiu exclaimed.Legolas was making him be nearly mad now.He was awoke when the door was knocked abruptly.Yulanmiu turned his head to the door,'Who?'He asked impatiently.   
  
'It is me,Munatoe.'someone answered.   
  
Yulanmiu recognised it was his brother Munatoe,he finding him must for some important thing.'Wait me at the doorway.'he said evenly before he dipped his lips on Legolas's forehead again.   
  
'Yes,my lord.'Munatoe answered.   
  
Yulanmiu stroked Legolas's cheek gently,'Sorry,legolas.I must leave for a while.'He untied Legolas's wrists and threw the dirty cloth on the floor.He found another clean leather strip and tied the elf's wrists again.Legolas was too weak to resist it as Yulanmiu tied the strip on the headboard.'I know you have been must hate me to tie you,I hate it,too.But I have not another better way to prevent you to leave my side.I am sorry,Legolas.I will come back soon,wait me.'Yulanmiu kissed his raw wrists tenderly,then left the bedroom.   
  
Munatoe waited him at doorway,he heard Yulanmiu ordering the guards,'Keeping your eyes on my lover.If he disappeared I will get all of your heads.'Then he turned his eyes to Munatoe,'What's the matter?'he asked.   
  
'You have an honorable guest,Yulanmiu.'Munatoe said,'You have to greet him now.'   
  
'Damn it.'Yulanmiu said impatiently and turing the way to reception room.   
  
'Who is the honorable guest?'Yulanmiu asked as he walked.   
  
'It is Elessar,King of Gondor.'Mutatoe simply said.   
  
'Gondor.'Yulanmiu murmured.   
  
'Yes,you know Gondor is a great kingdom,it is an opportunity for us to ally with him.'Munatoe said.   
  
'Right.'Yulanmiu agreed.Gondor was not near with Shoudle,it was the one of the most great country of human.If he can be a good friend of the King Elessar,perhaps Shoulde can ally with it.But not,his mind was full of Legolas.He hardly thought the thing with an commond way.   
  
Munatoe looked at Yulanmiu's profile,he was told by guards that Yulanmiu and Legolas went out the dungeon and went to his chamber together.He was confused,why Yulanmiu do this thing?Did he tell the elf his really identity?Did he not want to play the elf any more?he wanted to know the answer,but he kept his silence as he knew it was not the time to ask about it.He just followed Yulanmiu to the recepting room.   
  
Aragorn sit on a chair,he raise to his feet as Yulanmiu entered into the room.   
  
'King Elessar,this is Lord Yulanmiu.'Munatoe introduced.   
  
Yulanmiu stretched his arm,'I am Yulanmiu,at your service,King Elessar.'   
  
Aragorn held the hand of Yulanmius,'Call me Elessar,it is my honor to see you,Lord Yulanmiu.'   
  
'Then just call me Yulanmiu.'Yulanmiu smiled.   
  
'All right.'Aragorn said.   
  
'What the important thing let you pass to my city?Gondor is not near by Shoudle.'Yulanmiu gestured Aragorn to sit then asked.   
  
'I planned to visit one of my friends,'Aragorn said,'but I am too weary to travel,so I come to your city.Can I stay here by some days for rest.'   
  
'Of course.'Yulanmiu smiled,'You can stay until you get tired of here,it is my honor,Elessar.'   
  
'Thank you,Yulanmiu.'Aragorn dipped his head slightly for gratitude.   
  
'Oh,you must be tired now,allow me letting my official lead you to your bedroom.'Yulanmiu said.   
  
'Thank you.'Aragorn said again.   
  
The sun is still shine,light poured to the corridor through the windows of the wall.Aragorn followed the official to go to his bedroom.The chamble was very large and bright,he lie on the broad bed after the official go out.He was very tired,but he did not want to rest any more.The city is the one where Legolas was stay.The thought excited Aragorn that he maybe can meet his lover at once.He missed him terribly,so terribly,even made him not breath in the air without him.He can not accept to leave him so long.Aragorn closed his eyes,he wanted to hug Legolas,taste him,taste his lithy lips,earlobe,neck,chest,and his whole body£¬he wanted him very much.   
  
'Where are you,Legolas.I miss you.'Aragorn sit up and look at the outside through window.'Maybe you are missing me at the same way.'He smiled and thought inward. 


	10. chapter 10

Chpter 10  
  
Aragorn wandered in the corridor alone.He didn't know wether Lemondy was here or where was he,even though he had not a good idea yet,he had a better mood today.Planning to visit this palace first,maybe he would let 'someone' else see him.Someone who he loved always.  
  
'Excuse me,my lord.'one of the officials was walking to him as they saw the King of Gondor took a walk in the corridor alone.  
  
'Hm?'Aragorn raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I suppose you plan to wandor awhile,if you permit,I was honorable to accompany you,I promise you will not lost in the palace.'the official named Megen was very polite,so Aragorn can not prevented it,he nodded slightly,'well,please.'he said.  
  
The palace was larger and much splendent than his thought,he perhaps would lost if Megen did not lead him.But he rather to take a walk just himself.  
  
Some high trees get the king's sight as they passed by a very beautiful garden.  
  
'where's here?'Aragorn asked liking he asked more times when they comed to a new place before.  
  
'The garden is for the consort of Lord Yulanmiu.And I am sorry to say that you can not enter into it,my lord.'Megen explained.  
  
'Of course,I will not.,is she beautiful?''Aragorn asked casually.  
  
'She?'Megen grinned,'not she,my lord,do you not know the lover of Lord Yulanmiu is a male?'  
  
Aragorn widend his eyes if he heard wrong,'Male?'he asked ,'you meant that your lord fell in love with a man?'  
  
'not man either.'Megen said mystically,'I am sorry I can not say much about it,it's not my concerning.'He added when the king seemed to be curious in it.  
  
'Ok,then.Let's go.'Aragorn smiled.  
  
*Male,not man,is he meant it is an elf?*Aragorn thought.  
  
*Maybe it is Lemondy.Have you already known that,Legolas,my love.*  
  
*******************  
  
Yulanmiu sighed after maids all got out the door.  
  
'Eat something,Legolas.'he told him,'you cannot eat or drink nothing for almost a week.'  
  
Legolas sat opposite Yulanmiu's,lowering his sight to the food in front of him,moveless.  
  
'You will be weak if you don't.'Yulanmiu raised to his feet,taking a cup of tea,'drink it.'he stretched it to Legolas's lips.  
  
Legolas turned his head slightly,'Get away.'he said in elvish,his sound is too weak to get it.  
  
Yulanmiu closed his eyes,exhaling hard,'speaking in common language,Legolas.'he ordered,'I am so tired to play with you riddle words.'  
  
Legolas sit motionlessly,said nothing.  
  
'Oh,god.'Yulanmiu casted the cup to the floor,'please,Legolas.don't do this to me,you know I love you.'he shouted,holding the slender body to face him,'Speak in common language to me.Tell me what do you want,tell me that,then I can do for you.'  
  
Legolas evenly looked at him,flinched a bit as the strong arms seized his shoulder that upseted him.'You do want to play with me again,don't you?'the words still in elvish.'You chained my ankles is the way you said love?'he sneered weakly,'I hate you.'He fluttered Yulanmiu's hands,'Get away your filthy hands.You really disgust me,you bastard lord.'  
  
Yulanmiu stood silently like a statuary.He knew nothing about Legolas's saying,those elvish words sounded melodious and lifeless.He wished he can know the meanings,even a bit,not all.But he knew nothing.  
  
Legolas raised to his feet,the chains on his ankles hit the floor.Yulanmiu suddenly seized his arms,pushing him on the bed.Legolas don't struggle as Yulanmiu straddle on his chest,he only looked at him chillily.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Yulanmiu collapsed on the couch,closed his eyes wearily.He was too tired,really too tired to deal with Legolas.The one he loved hated him,he can feel it,but he can not change it,even a bit.He can not leave him,the pretty,beautiful being.though the elf hated him,he claimed him to be his.  
  
'Munatoe.'yulanmiu muttered casually to the man in front of him.  
  
'What,Yulanmiu?'Munatoe raised an eyebrow,asked.  
  
'Do you know elvish language?'he asked.  
  
Munatoe smiled,'Elvish Language?'he repeated,'you know I don't know it.Why do you ask me that?'He deliberately asked,he knew it have been must involve in Legolas the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Yulanmiu opened his eyes,'He did not say common language any more,'he sighed,'he said elvish language that I know nothing about it.'He turned his head to Munatoe,'I am so upset,Munatoe.I showed all my love to him,but he ......'  
  
'You are too kind,Yulanmiu.'Munatoe said,'I know someone who understand elvish language.'  
  
'Who?'Yulanmiu frowned.  
  
'King Elessar,Estle in Rivendell,he lived with elves for many years.Of course,he know elvish language very well.'Munatoe told him.  
  
'Is it true?'Yulanmiu cannot believe,he only asked Munatoe casually about elvish language,he did not expect that somebody would know it.  
  
'true.'Munatoe said.  
  
'Good.'Yulanmiu raised to sit on the couch gladly,'Asking King Elessar to come here,now.'he ordered.'I need him to translate for me.' 


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Aragorn raised an eyebrow when Munatoe came to his chamber.He evenly set down the book he was reading,gestured Munatoe to sit.  
  
'Excuse me,King Elessar,'Munatoe dropped his head slightly,'could you follow me to Lord Yulanmiu's chamber if that will not bother you.'He invited,'Lord Yulanmiu hope to consult some question with you.'He explained when he saw Aragorn was wondering by his coming.  
  
'What is it?'Aragorn asked warily,did Yulanmiu find out the motive he coming to the city?It was impossible,he even did not pry the palace alone,he got to here only one day.And he did not disguise his identity for he had nothing to need hide.  
  
Munatoe smile to him,'I don't know yet,something about Yulanmiu's privacy.'  
  
Aragorn nodded and raised to his feet,'Ok,please wait me a bit,I will be properly dressed before I receive him.'  
  
'Of course.'Munatoe said.  
  
Aragorn walked to his bedroom,he sighed close the door,belted his sword beside his waist and exchage a garment to hide it.If possible,he really didn't hope to use his sword so early.But if it need,he will do without consider.He was a king and a warrior as well.  
  
'I am ready,lead the way,please.'Aragorn told him.  
  
Everything seemed to be common,Aragorn followed Munatoe to go to the Lord Yulanmiu's chamber.Guards was on their own stations as before,no one of them exposed hostility to Aragorn when they passed the corridor.They politely dropped their head to the honorable guest as they saw Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn was confused inward,he didn't get the thought Yulanmiu would ask him.Did Yulanmiu hope to talk to him with business of Gondor,it was really too early to talk about that for he had not have a enough *rest* today.If it was not that thing,what is it then?  
  
Munatoe stopped before the door,knocked,'It is me,Yulanmiu.King Elessar come now.'He said.  
  
Aragorn heard the sound breezily inside,'Coming.'He nodded to Munatoe as he was asked to enter into the door.Yulanmiu raised to his feet when Aragorn walked to him.'Oh,Elessar,I hope I don't bother you here,because I have some impotant thing to consult with you.'  
  
Aragorn politely smiled to Yulanmiu as munatoe went out the room and closed the door for them,'You are welcome,Yulanmiu.'he evenly said.He did not ask what is it,he just wait.  
  
Yulanmiu gestured Aragorn sit on the chair,'I was told that you knew Elvish language,is it ture,Elessar?'Yulanmiu asked.  
  
Aragorn's heart skipped a beat by Yulanmiu's words,'Aye,I lived with Rivendell elf before.'he told him without lying,he deliberately added the word Revendell,reminding Yulanmiu he was not *contact* with Mirkwood elf.  
  
'Thank god.'To Aragorn's suprise,Yulanmiu was so satisfying with his answer.'You must help me,Elessar,I have some problem that bothered me a few days.'Aragonr listened quietly encouraging Yulanmiu to continue.'I hope to not upset you,'Yulanmiu stopped a bit,'I fell in love with a male elf.'  
  
It was that!Aragorn exhaled sharply under the breath,he got the truth in the end.Yulanmiu must have fallen in love with Lemondy,and trapped him in the palace secretly.Aragorn thought inward.But,if it was ture,why Legolas did not find out it and help Lemondy to ran out the palace.It was at least one month after Legolas left him,he should get it.Aragorn shivered unwares as he abruptly found out everything about Legolas bode him no good.  
  
'He must have been very beautiful,'he casually said,keeping his composure.  
  
'Aye,he was very beautiful,elegant,but a bit of stubborn.'Yulanmiu stated,making Aragorn associated with Legolas.  
  
'Elf always be.'Aragorn said.  
  
'But,'Yulanmiu raised to his feet,turned his sight to the window,sighed,'I think he must have been the most pretty one.'  
  
Aragorn grinned,Lemondy perhaps was very pretty,but Legolas must have been the most pretty one.Fortunately,Yulanmiu didn't meet Legolas,otherwise he will...,wait!The most pretty elf?!  
  
Aragorn suddenly felt very cold when Yulanmiu open the window.  
  
'I very love him,'Yulanmiu sighed,'but we have a problem with something these days,he began to say elvish language only.'he turned to face Aragorn mopishly,continued,'I know elvish language nothing,Elessar.I am not as you,I have no chance to learn it.'he stopped,hesitatingly,'I hope you could translate it for me.'  
  
Aragorn was silently,it maybe was a trap,he thought.'Exercuse me,Yulanmiu,'he evenly said,'I think I'd better not touch your privacy.'Although Aragorn hoped he can contact with the secret elf despairingly,but he must keep his composure,he cannot too anxious in such a situation.  
  
I don't care that,Elessar.I know that maybe bother you a little,but I cannot find another one know elvish language in my city.'Yulanmiu explained.'And I trust you,you are the king of Gondor,you will not get out what you would translate to me.I trust you will not.'  
  
Aragorn smiled gently,'Thank you for your trust,well,I will do that to you.'he said,'Then when will I do it?'He asked casually.  
  
'Now.If you are free.'Yulanmiu said.  
  
'Aye.'Aragorn said.  
  
'Well,follow me please,Elessar.I will lead you to the garden where my love live in.'he smiled and went ahead to lead to the way.  
  
**********************************  
  
Legolas was sitting on the couch,The room was enough warm for the windows were nailed with iron grating.He can feel that he was gradually weaken by live in the stone room,he desired to inhale the fresh air aroud the high tree despairingly.He was an wood elf,lived in the forest for almost three thousand years.he cannot tolerate to be here any more.Although he can tell Yulanmiu that what he needed,he would be satisfied in a few seconds,he knew that.But he would never do it,he will never ask the human anything.He hated him.  
  
The sunshine spilled on Legolas's body by the windows,he closed his eyes to image he was under the blue sky,it made him feel a bit good.He narrowed his eyes when he turned his sight to the food that he did not touch.He cannot be in such a condition any more.he decided,he must get a chance to run out.Although the guards wandered by the door every second,he can hear their footsteps out the room,he did not care that any,human will never be stronger than elf.He only cared the chain that limited him by the ankles,he knew only the human lord had the key,he must get it by some way.  
  
He walked to the table,began to eat.He must keep his energy,he knew.The food sicked him,almost made him choke for he did not eat for two weeks.he swallowed slowly,he can finished them all.As the matter of fact,to compare with his suffering,it was really nothing.  
  
His hand slight shivered as the footsteps became gradually louder to his room,he knew it was yulanmiu.For it was too familiar to him.And someone else walked beside him,it must been Munatoe,the filthy brother of the lord.Legolas did not stopped eating.Nothing will stop him no matter what happened.He decided.  
  
The door suddenly opened,Legolas dropped his sight to the food before him not turned.But he suddenly choked by the sound of his name that someone called with most astonishment.  
  
'Legolas?!'someone exclaimed,the sound was so familiar to him,he will never miss it.Aye,it was the most impotant being to him in the Middle-earth.it was Aragorn,his love.  
  
'Aragorn?'Legolas whispered doubtfully,he can not believe it,Aragorn would not be here.but then he saw him,the man he loved,he missed,he dreamed everynight was now standing here,just before him.  
  
Aragorn strode to Legolas hugged him in his arms,kissed him insanely.'Oh,Valar!What the hell did he do this to you.'he whispered,licked away the tears spilling from the blue eyes.'I am here now,Legolas.I will never let them hurt you anymore.'He promise him,tightened the hug.  
  
Yulanmiu stood by the door with his mouth opened,he was too surprise to the thing that King Elessar had recognized Legolas.But he immediately got the point when Legolas whispered the another name of Elessar.Aragorn,Aye,the name Legolas murmured in his slumber before,Yulanmiu will never forget that.He knew it was the name of the elf's lover.He hated the man who was called Aragorn,the one made him jealous for can catched the pretty elf's heart so easily.he hated him,but he lead the man he hated to the one he loved by himself.How stupid he was!  
  
'Aragorn,the chain.'Legolas pointed his ankles,reminded Aragorn to treasure the time.'stand back,Legolas.'Aragorn told him,took out his sword hitting the chain with all his strength.  
  
'It is futile.You cannot break it.'Yulanmiu abruptly said,'Only me have the key,Elessar,oh,nay,I should call you Aragorn.'he evenly said.Aragorn paid no mind to his words,he tried to hit the train again,but it was too hard to broke it.  
  
'I have already told you that,you only waste your energy.'Yulanmiu sneered as the guards ran into the room to besiege the two lover,waiting to take them by his command.  
  
Aragorn continued hitted the chain with his sword,he will not give up,his beloved was here beside him,he must help him to run out,ended the suffering he was not deserved.  
  
'Aragorn,you go.'Legolas suddenly said in elvish language,holding his hand to stop him.  
  
'Let me try!'Aragorn exclaimed despairingly.  
  
'Nay,you will not break it.'Legolas looked at him seriously,'You must go,for me.'He told him in elvish language.  
  
'I will not,I will not leave you in this condition.'Aragorn told him and planned to try again.  
  
'Aragorn,you must go!For you have another chance to save me,otherwise we all have not any opportunity.'Legolas told him still in elvish language,pushing him to leave his side.  
  
Aragorn nodded sadly,hugged Legolas again,turned to run.  
  
'Wait,Aragorn.'Yulanmiu said,'don't move unless you want to see him to die.'  
  
Aragorn immediately stopped,he looked at Legolas helplessly,he cannot suvive if the elf die for him.  
  
'Just go,Aragorn,'Legolas shouted to him,'he lie,he will not do that.'he was cut off for his body suddenly lost his balance,hitting the floor heavily for the chain was pulled abruptlp by Yulanmiu.Some guards ran to him immediately trwisted around him as Yulanmiu commanded,He was rudely pushed and restricted to the floor on his knees.  
  
'legolas!'Aragorn shouted when he saw Legolas was manhandled by the guards.  
  
'Run!'Legolas exclaimed desperately in elvish.He cannot make Aragorn be trapped for him,Yulanmiu will not let him alive,he knew that clearly.  
  
Legolas was smacked heavily by Yulanmiu,slumped to his side.'Don't say the fucking language again,Legolas.'The lord warned him angrily,then he turned his sight to Aragorn who stood there still,'Aragorn,will you left the pretty elf alone to ran?'He sneered,'If you do ,I will torture him with the most brutal way that you can not image.'he threatened.  
  
'He will not...'Legolas was cut off by another smack,'Ran,Aragorn.'He whispered with his blooding lips.  
  
'Nay,'Aragorn said lovingly,'I will not leave you any more,Legolas.'he told him tenderly,'No matter what happened,I will always be here with you,my love.'  
  
Yulanmiu laughed,'Well,I know now,you do love him,'he mocked him,'Lay down your arms,Aragorn.'he told him.  
  
Legolas helplessly looked at Aragorn as he slowly laid down his arms.'You fool,Aragorn.'He whispered with the tear blured his sight.  
  
'Very good,now go down by you knees,King Elessar.'Yulanmiu evilly commanded.'otherwise I will broke the elf before you.'  
  
Aragorn went down by his knees in front of Yulanmiu as he was told,he don't want Legolas to be hurt again,if the thing he do can prevent it,he will do it without consider.  
  
'Beat him,'Yulanmiu commanded,'But don't made him lost his breath.'He laughed.  
  
'You bastard.'Legolas shouted,struggle to release himself to help the man he loved.His chin was tightly hold instantly,'Don't try to exasperate me,Legolas.'Yulanmiu warned him,'You must learn to satisfy me,otherwise I will kill him without mercy.'  
  
Aragorn huddled on the floor,bitting his lip not let the moan escaped from his mouth.These men punched him without any mercy,kicked his stomach,taking out all his breath out of him.He tried his best to face them with his back for preventing the hurt to be worse.But he immediately was on his back by the kicks,these men knew where was his weakness.His garment was soaked by his own blood,even the pain reminded him to be woken,but he gradually blured his sight.Fortunately,it was him to be beat,not Legolas,he smiled inward with the thought.  
  
All was worthy then.  
  
'Stop,Yulanmiu.'Legolas shouted to Yulanmiu when he saw Aragorn became unconsciously,he must stop them,otherwise Aragorn will die.'Stop now,Yulanmiu.'he shouted again.  
  
Yulanmiu eyed him,evenly said,'beg me.' 


End file.
